Professor Altman
Professor Altman is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, The Scientist. He was played by Parley Baer. Professor Altman is first mentioned in the episode when Klink informs both Hogan and LeBeau, who has just informed him that Henry DuBois has just escaped, that he has been sent by Berlin to check up on the progress of DuBois' experiment. Hogan quickly suggests to Klink that they have LeBeau pretend to be DuBois, since Altman has never seen the real DuBois, while Klink's men continue to search for DuBois and bring him back to the camp, although it is actually a ruse so that DuBois and his daughter are both given enough time to make contact with the sub that would take them to London. Klink agrees to Hogan's plan, although telling him that he would hold him responsible if it fails. Hogan then tells LeBeau that he would hold him responsible if he blows it, which LeBeau reluctantly agrees to, although he would later inform Hogan, once they were back inside the barracks, that he has no idea what DuBois has been doing since they have only been making crêpe suzettes inside his lab. Hogan then gives him a pharmacy handbook from Carter which he hopes will help LeBeau to fool Altman into thinking that he really is DuBois. The next day, inside the lab, Professor Altman is seen for the first time, as he stands alongside Captain Krug, as they both meet Klink and a disguised LeBeau. After a short conversation in which he and Krug tell the pair what Berlin is expecting, Klink leaves LeBeau with the two. After he watches Klink leave the room, Altman hears LeBeau suggest that both he and Krug take a seat at a nearby table before he begins the demonstration. As he and Krug took him up on his offer, and went to the table, neither would see LeBeau walk over to a second table, this one with an open drawer, where he places the handbook inside, so that he could refer to it later. After he and his companion have both sat down, the fake DuBois then introduce them to a serving tray carrying Newkirk as his assistant, Louis LeBeau. As he watches Newkirk put down the tray, which contains a bottle of wine and several glasses, he hears LeBeau inform him and his companion that having refreshments help to make work go along easier, before he hears him suggest that they all have a drink. Altman quickly agrees to the idea before getting himself a glass of wine. He then hears the fake DuBois explain how difficult it is to produce synthetic fuel, which Altman agrees as he says that they are having the same difficulties back in Berlin. He then hears LeBeau claim that he has found a way around it, by using emotions. Altman quickly agrees with his idea, commenting about how simple the idea is before he asks LeBeau whether he uses either positive or negative ions in his experiments. He then hears him respond by asking him what they are being taught back in Berlin before he hears LeBeau begin to describe his process, at no point ever realizing that LeBeau is bluffing. He then has a surprised look on his face when he hears LeBeau's remark about the need of a doctor's prescription as part of the process before he hears the fake DuBois comments that he is also a MD, and that he sometimes find it easier to think in those terms. He accepts LeBeau's explanation, while not noticing Newkirk, who during the entire time has been constantly filling up his and Krug's glasses with wine, giving LeBeau the okay sign for thinking so quickly on his feet to correct his mistake. He then hears LeBeau continue to explain the process, before he watches him stop talking and then heads over to the sink to wash his hands. He quickly comments to Krug how sanitary the French are while they watch. Later, he is speaking with LeBeau, getting excited over LeBeau's explanation that he can use two different ingredients to create a catalyst. He then hears the disguised LeBeau, who is now looking in the desk's direction, comment that it can also help cure sinus congestion. Altman becomes excited upon hearing that. He is soon talking with LeBeau, commenting that he has been worried about the catalytic factor, but would take his word that it would work, and that his idea would save them hundred of hours of work. He then hear LeBeau remind him that it would also take care of sinuses. He then sees Carter enter the room unannounce, and watches LeBeau reprimand him for coming in unasked, before he hears him inform LeBeau that the two packages he has been waiting to hear about have finally arrived safely. Altman then hears LeBeau tell him that the packages in question contain some chemicals that he needed for his experiment. Upon hearing that, he gets his coat and hat and informs LeBeau that he and Captain Krug would be leaving now so that he can continue with his work, but he also tells him that he would be back tomorrow to talk some more as well as drink some more wine, as well as watch him show them his procedure, while he also hears Krug inform LeBeau and Newkirk that he would be sending a positive report back to Berlin. He and Krug then leave the room. Altman returns a few seconds later, asking LeBeau if he could save some of the emotion for him, so that he can use it for his own sinus problem. He then leaves again, with no idea that LeBeau and Newkirk are soon celebrating the fact that they have been able to successfully bluff both Altman and Krug. This would be the last time that he would be seen in the episode, as the heroes' later destruction of the lab and the additional claim that DuBois has been killed by the explosion would end any reason for Altman's return. Category:GermansCategory:Guest Stars